Amitié perdu
by Joycecasey391
Summary: petit os a lire après avoir lue 'Quand 10 minutes font basculer une vie entière' REVU ET CORRIGÉ AINSI QUE RAJOUT D'UN ÉPILOGUE
1. Quand l'amitié se termine

**AMITIÉ PERDU**

POV de Kurt

C'est Vendredi soir, je suis devant mon ordi les yeux arrondis par la surprise et l'effroi et une main poser sur ma bouche. Je viens de pousser un cri en réalisant qui est la fille que Marcus a évoquer dans son dernier message. Il m'avait parlé de sa sœur quelques semaines plutôt me confiant comment elle était morte. Quel idiot ! Moi avec mon histoire j'avais réveillé cette douleur de son passé. Voila pourquoi il m'avait envoyer un message me disant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de préférer couper les pont. Cela devait être horrible pour lui a vivre. Pourquoi mais pourquoi donc je n'avais pas su fermer ma grande gueule encore une putain de fois !

-BORDEL ! JE SAIS RIEN FAIRE DE BIEN MOI NON DE DIEU ! 6 MOIS C'EST ENCORE TROP LONG C'EST TOUT DE SUITE QUE JE DEVRAIS CREVÉ AU MOINS J'ARRÊTERAIS DE FAIRE SOUFFRIR AUTOUR DE MOI ! m'écriais-je en commençant a hurlé et frappé dans le mur a coté de moi les larmes coulant sur mes joues et le corps secouer de tremblement. Soudainement je sentie deux bras puissant m'entourer et une voix calme me dire a l'oreille.

-Chut babe calme toi mon ange calme toi tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ça va aller je suis la...laisse lui du temps il va revenir...shhhhh

Blaine s'était précipiter a mon premier cris et avait en un clin d'œil a l'écran lue le message qui m'avait fait crier.

-NON ! NON IL NE REVIENDRA PAS TU COMPREND PAS ! J AI ÉTÉ SI ÉGOÏSTE. J AI MÊME PAS PENSÉ QU EN LUI PARLANT JE POURRAIS FAIRE REMONTER DES SOUVENIRS JE N AI PENSÉ QU A MOI COMME D'HABITUDE !

Je me démenais comme un vrai diable frappant et poussant Blaine qui s'était assis sur mes jambes pour pouvoir mieux m'enlacer et me réconforté de sa chaleur et sa tendresse.J'étais hors de moi je hurlais et criais contre moi, contre la vie, contre l'injustice qui nous avait frappé moi par la maladie et Marcus par la perte d'un être cher. Mais surtout je criais contre moi pour avoir été aussi stupide et insensible. Blaine avait beau me répéter que je n'avais rien a me reprocher que je n'étais pas responsable de ma maladie et que Marcus avait insister pour savoir, que j'avais bien fait de lui en parler. Je n'étais plus lucide je ne fesais que crier et pleurer, le cœur brisé d'avoir fais du mal a celui qui était rentré dans ma vie depuis si peu de temps mais qui pourtant y avait pris une si grande place. Finalement après presque 1 hrs je me calmai. J'avais la respiration haletante, je tremblais encore un peu mais mes larmes c'était taris je restais seulement blotti dans le bras de mon amour sans force.

-Tu devrais aller t'étendre mon ange tu es exténué ! me dit mon petit-ami en me regardant l'inquiétude assombrissant ses grands yeux mordorés.

Sans répondre je me contentai de regarder l'écran de mon ordinateur avec espoir pendant quelque seconde avant de lâcher un soupir brisé en constatant qu'il ne m'avait pas réécris. Marcus ne changerait pas d'idée il avait bien décidé de coupé les ponts car ça lui rappelait trop de souvenirs.

-J'espère qu'il va pouvoir se confier a son petit-ami. murmurai-je d'une voix faible et rauque d'avoir trop crié et pleurer.

Pour toute réponse Blaine se releva et se pencha pour me soulever du fauteuil roulant avant de m'amener dans ce qui était maintenant notre lit. Il me déshabilla sans un mot me fit glisser sous les couvertures avant de se déshabiller a son tour et venir m'y rejoindre en m'entourant de ses bras. Il ferma la lumière au dessus de nous et me dit.

-Essai de dormir mon amour, demain ça iras mieux tu verras.

J'acquiesçai en fermant les yeux, mais je savais que demain n'irait pas mieux. J'avais perdu Marcus, il ne reviendrait pas et pire je l'avais fais souffrir parce que je n'avais pas su garder mes problèmes pour moi. C'est avec ses pensées en tête que je pris une résolution. Plus jamais ! Je ne me plaindrai plus jamais a personne de ce que je vis peut importe la douleur, les problème je serrai les dents et garderai cela pour moi. Me confier fesait trop souffrir autour de moi et je ne voulais plus jamais faire revivre cela a quelqu'un que j'aime. Adieu Marcus, prend soin de toi je ne t'oublierai jamais ! Fut la dernière chose que je pensai avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Quand 2 ames se retrouve

_Bonjour au départ je ne pensais pas mettre d'Épilogue ni meme que cette histoire aurais cet fin mais la vie est remplie de surprise alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir a la lire que moi a l'écrire. Merci a celui qui a rendu ca possible ...il se reconnaitra_

**Épilogue**

POV Kurt

Le lendemain je me levai avec une migraine atroce, j'avais encore les yeux rouges et j'était blanc comme une pinthe de lait. En clair on pouvait facilement voir que j'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit. Je m'étais réveillé 2 fois en sueur et hurlant revant que Blaine m'abandonnait lui aussi. Maintenant que Marcus m'avait laché, il ne me restait que lui. J'avais donc peur que lui aussi m'abandonne et je ne savais pas comment surmonter cette peur qui étraignais mon coeur maintenant que je ne pouvais plus me confier a mon amis virtuel.

-Ta peur de te retrouver seul est revenu n'est-ce pas Kurt ? Me fit doucement mon amoureux en venant prendre place doucement sur mes genous dans mon fauteuil roulant.

Je ne fesais pas confiance a ma voix, sentant encore une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac et mes yeux redevenir humide une fois de plus. Je me contentai donc de le regarder dans les yeux avec un regard triste et emplit de souvenir et de douleur qui je savais ferait comprendre a Blaine que ce qui ce passait maintenant me fesait revivre mon enfer d'il y a quelques années.

_*flash back*_

_C'est le matin de mes 18 ans, mais contrairement aux jeunes de mon age qui se préparent a feter avec amis et famille leurs passage a la vie adulte pour sortir en boite le soir venu. Moi j'étais dehors sous la pluie devant la voiture de mes parents avec ma mère accotée contre la voiture._

_-Maman, pourquoi je ne peux pas rester a la maison avec vous ? Je ne veux pas rester seul ici. suppliai-je pour la millième fois ce matin la._

_-Kurt! A l'age que tu as tu es capable de t'occuper de toi. Ton père et moi nous sommes démenés pour te trouver cette chambre dans ce centre. Ils sauront s'occuper de toi et voir a ce que tu ne manque rien nous on a assez donné. me répondit ma mère d'une voix sec et agacée._

_quelques minutes plus tard mon père revint a la voiture._

_-Bon tu viens Hélène maintenant que ça c'est fait allons retrouver les enfants pour le brunch ! dit mon père en regardant ma mère sans même se retourner vers moi._

_Je m'avançai vers mon père avec une lueur d'espoir, après tout le brunch était une activité que nous faisions en famille a chaque Dimanche et je fesais belle et bien parti de la famille non ? Alors que j'avançai mon fauteuil vers la porte arrière de la voiture mon père s'interposa._

_-Quesse que tu pense que tu fais Kurt? Le brunch est pour la famille va a l'intérieur, l'intervenant du centre t'attend. Ah et stp évite de nous déranger en nous appelant d'accord. Si tu as besoin de quelques chose j'ai laissé suffisamment d'argent pour qu'ils s'en occupe. Tu n'auras qu'a demander a ton intervenant. Ne me regarde par comme ça. Nous avons fais ça pour toi, tu crois vraiment que les gens normaux fréquente les handicapés ? Grandi un peu Kurt! On ne vit pas dans tes comédies musicale ici c'est la vrai vie._

_Sur ces simple mot mon père me tourna le dos et dit a ma mère de monter dans la voiture. Ils partirent sans même se retourner. Je restai seul dans ce parking. Les dernière paroles de mon père retournant dans ma tête. Un puissant sentiment de rejet et d'abandon m'étreignant le cœur tandis que je fesais tourner le fauteuil roulant pour me diriger vers cette établissement sombre et froid qui serait désormais mon nouveau chez moi._

Blaine me sortit de mes pensée en me tapant gentiment sur l'épaule pour attirer mon attention.

-Chéri, va voir ton e-mail, il ta peut être écrit. Me dit mon petit-ami la voix pleine d'entrain.

Lorsque je me suis approché de mon ordinateur que mon chéri avait ouvert et mis a la page de ma messagerie. Je le vit. Le nom de Marcus indiquant que j'avais un message. Il m'avait écrit. Nerveusement je commençais a lire.

Marcus-(Salut Kurt, je vais chez mes parents j'ai besoin d'évacuer ma douleur. Je te demande pardon Kurt je ne voulais pas être méchant)

Après quelques seconde de réflexions je décidai de lui envoyer un message court en utilisant le surnom affectueux que je lui avais donné depuis le début de notre amitié. Après avoir tapé ma réponse j'attendis patiemment qu'il me réponde. Sa réponse arriva quelque minutes plus tard. C'étais des paroles de chansons. Je senti mon petit-ami qui m'embrassa le dessus de la tête avant de partir dans le salon me laissant a mes retrouvailles de cet amitié que j'avais eu si peur de perdre. Il était la, je ne l'avais pas perdu, ce que j'avais pris pour un message d'adieu n'était en fait qu'une demande de lui laissé du temps. Nous n'étions en fait que 2 âmes blessés. Mais nous étions de nouveau réunis et a l'aide de cette amitié particulière, je savais que nous pourrions nous aider mutuellement a refermé ses blessures que la vie nous avait infligés. Car même si nous ne nous étions jamais vue notre amitié était plus que réel par le fait que nos âmes blessées c'étaient reconnu entre elle.


End file.
